The Perfect Gift
by SnazzyOrange
Summary: Axel needs to figure out what to get his crush and best friend Roxas for his birthday and of course he has to bug most of the other memebers for help. A short story with humor and then romance. Do not read if you don't like Axel and Roxas as a pairing.


Axel:

"Ah Roxas, how cute you look when you've just woken up." I commented to myself looking at Roxas through my high powered binoculars. I was standing on the opposite side of the white fence that separated the two houses from each other. I made sure that was well hidden in the bushes so that Roxas wouldn't see me.  
Roxas had just woken up and gotten out of bed. He had on his black and white checkered boxers and a t-shirt with a picture of sea salt ice cream; his favorite. I grinned by this sight because I had given Roxas that shirt last year for his birthday.

Roxas is on the short side, shorter than me anyway. He has beautiful blue eyes and short blonde hair that is always messy. He's shy around others but not around me. He is very funny and is very sweet and kind and very caring about his friends. Oh here I go again, I can't stop thinking about him!  
I focused back on Roxas and what he was doing.

Roxas went over to his mirror near the window and brushed his hand quickly through his blonde hair.

"If only you knew what was coming," I said half grinning, " I'm going to get you the best birthday present ev-"

" Whatcha doing Axel?" Xigbar asked, hanging upside down from the tree behind me.

I turned around in shock and horror. God, do I dislike that guy. He can very creepy at times, ok well, Xigbar can be creepy at all times. The eye patch he always had on didn't help.

" Get out of my yard you creep!" I yelled.

"You're the creep! I see you got those binoculars again." He pointed to my binoculars I had clutched in my hands.

I blushed and quickly tried to hide them behind my back.

" What's going on out there?" Roxas' sleepy voice asked. Roxas had his head out the window.

"Nothing!" I replied and then gave my death glare to Xigbar. I mouthed ' Go away' to him.

" Ta-ta!" Xigbar waved goodbye and then disappeared into the tree.

" Sorry to wake you Roxas." I said.

" That's okay, I was already up. I'm going to go get changed now. I need to help someone out today, so see you later?" He said rubbing his eyes. He looked up at me and gave me a soft smile. My heart couldn't help but melt every time I saw Roxas' smile, if only I could tell him that.

I nodded and a very drowsy Roxas slipped his head back into his room and closed the window. I sighed.

' That was a close one, stupid Xigbar.' I thought.

I turned around, got out of the bushes and walked back into my house. I hoped that I could see Roxas later. Until then, I had to think of what to give him for his birthday.

Let me try to fill you in here.  
The two of us have been neighbors for as long as I can remember, which for a nobody, isn't that long at all. All I can remember now was the past memories I shared with Roxas and with the organization, but I have no idea how we all ended up here. In this very small town.

My neighbor to the right of me is Demyx, you never know what's going through that guy's head. It seems like he's always planning something. Or playing his sitar. He loves his sitar. He's pretty good at it too so it doesn't get too annoying to listen to.

As you could guess my neighbor on my left is Roxas, my best friend in the whole world. I don't know what I'd do without him. I've never felt the way that he makes me feel before. He just makes the whole world seem brighter to me.

Across the street are people who I can't stand. Marluxia's house, Vexen's, Xigbar's, Xaldin's, Luxord's, Saix's, and so on. The other members I don't really care about. Heck, I don't even care about the ones that I named off.

Anyway, I need to think of what to get Roxas.

I looked at my calendar hanging on the wall. Tomorrow is Roxas's birthday. If only I knew what to get him. Roxas is my best friend, so I want it to be extra special. I need some good ideas though.

I sat on my sofa and put my head in my hands. This isn't going to be easy.

Roxas:

" Okay Roxas, just hit the door bell!" Demyx yelled to me from the side walk.  
I took a deep breath, and hit the doorbell.

Ding, Dong!

" I'm coming!"

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong!

" Hold on!"

Axel opened the door.

"Hi! I'm selling Girl Scout cookies, wanna buy a box?" I asked in a chipper voice.

"What? Roxas? You're not a girl scout!" He said confused.

" I know, but Demyx and I need money so we are selling cookies. We thought that if maybe we said we were girl scouts people might take us seriously and buy some. See I even have a vest! Cool, huh?" I explained as I smiled from ear to ear. I showed him the brown vests that Demyx and I had made.

" And I'm pulling the wagon!" Demyx yelled from the side walk. Sure enough he was pulling a little red wagon with boxes of cookies in it. Axel blinked in what seemed like disbelief.

" So, wanna buy some? A box is five dollars." I said looking back at Axel.

" Sure, I'll buy two boxes." Axel replied.

"Yea! Thank you!" I yelled and wrapped his arms around him. Axel jumped a little when I hugged him but he then hugged me back I could see his face begin to blush. Demyx ran up to us and joined the hug.

" I want a hug too!"

Axel groaned and I laughed and looked up at him and smiled. There you go, he gave me that smile that made my heart feel like it was flipping.

" I'll go get the money." Axel detached himself from our hugs and went back into his house to get ten dollars. He got the money from the kitchen and came back to the front door. He handed the money to me.

" Thanks Axel!"

Demyx then ran up with two boxes of cookies and gave them to him.

"Yes, thank you Axel!" Demyx said.

Then Demyx and I walked back down to the wagon and continued down the side walk to the next house.

Axel closed the door.

If only I could tell him, but I'm too shy.

" Onto Xaldin's house!" Demyx yelled pointing forward.

Axel:

After putting the boxes of cookies I had bought on the table I decided to go bug my neighbors. Maybe I could get some ideas from them.

" Hey flower boy!" I yelled to Marluxia. Marly was tending to his garden.

Marly is such a girl. I swear when I first saw him I thought he was one. He has pink hair and loves his flowers. Even though he seems like a sissy, when it comes to fighting he's pretty good. I could beat him if I wanted to though. I mean, come on. It's Fire against Flowers.

" What do you want?" Marly asked angered. He didn't look up at me.

" If you were to get your best friend a birthday present what would you get them?" I asked as I bent down and picked a flower.

Marly glared at me. How dare I kill one of his children.

" Can't you see that I'm busy?" He asked pointing to his flowers.

" Um,… No." I answered rolling my eyes. I took the flower that I picked and bit a petal off hoping to get a reaction out of him.

" Please, just don't bother me. Go away." He replied and refused to look back up at me. I dropped his dead child on the ground and started to walk away.

As I turned out of Marly's garden I snapped my fingers. One of Marly's plants set on fire.

I laughed as I heard Marly screaming and crying. Oh, that joke never gets old.

I started to walk over to Vexen's house.

I knocked on Vexen's door.

" Hello? Vexen?" I asked, still knocking on the door.

" Unless you want to be my next guinea pig, I suggest you leave." Vexen called out.

I turned around quickly and walked back to my own house.

So much for that idea. I sighed. I didn't even want to try to ask anyone else. I could see that nobody would give me a good answer. Or not end up wasting my time for that matter.

Who needs their ideas anyway? I can think of something awesome all on my own.

Roxas:

I took another deep breath as I knocked on Xaldin's door.

He quickly opened the door and stood there staring at me. I felt so,… short.

" What do you want?" He asked.

" Hi, we're selling girl scout-"

"No!" He said as he slammed the door.

I sighed and turned around and walked back to Demyx.

" No luck, huh?" He asked. I shook my head 'no'.

" Well, you know ever since Xaldin got a motorcycle he doesn't leave his house anymore,… except to ride it."

I nodded in agreement.

We walked over to Marly's house. We skipped Luxord's house since he won't have any money from spending it all on rum and for gambling it on all his poker games.  
We also skipped Xigbar's house because Demyx and I don't like him.

We walked right into Marly's backyard where Marly was sitting on the ground crying.

I walked up to him. I didn't even need to ask. I saw one of his plants burnt to the ground. The work of Axel no doubt.

" Sorry about your plant." I said still looking at it.

Marly looked up at me.

" What do you want! Can't you see that my whole day is ruined now? Your silly best friend came here and burned my beautiful plant!" Marly cried, he had tears flowing down his face.

" Would a cookie make it better?" Demyx asked as he rushed over to Marly holding a cookie.

" No!" Marly screamed as he hit the cookie out of Demyx's hand.

" What did the cookie ever do to you?" He questioned with a sad look on his face.

" Now get out! Both of you!"

Demyx and I walked back to his house. We sure didn't have a lot of luck today. When we got to his front door he said good bye and took his little red wagon in with him. I waved good bye and slowly walked back to my house. I walked up to my door and looked over to Axel's house. I sighed and went in. I ripped my vest off and through it on the table. I took a quick shower, went into my room and got changed into my Pjs.

I got into bed and looked out my window.

" Good night Axel." I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

Axel:

I yawned and stretched out on the couch. I opened my sore eyes and looked over at the clock it was 11:00 pm. When did I fall asleep?

I still needed to get Roxas a gift!

I jumped up quickly and ran over to the mirror. I rubbed my eyes fully open.

I needed to think of something quick. I can't buy anything now, all the stores are closed. Damn it! Why did I have to fall asleep so early?

I banged my fist on the mirror and a picture of Roxas fell off.

I picked it up and stared at it.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

I looked over at my window and then back at the picture. I then carefully taped the picture back onto the mirror and smiled. I quickly grabbed my backpack and headed for my kitchen.

Roxas:

I woke up hearing a tapping at my window.

I quickly looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11:45 pm. Why would there be tapping at my window?

I heard it again.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Nah, I can't be scared of a little tapping can I?

Then the tapping noise wouldn't stop.

I grabbed my blanket over my head.

" Roxas! It's just me!" I heard someone whisper from the other side of the window.

" Axel?" I asked peaking out from under my blanket.

Sure enough it was Axel at my window. At 11:45 at night? Why was he here so late at night?

I got up and walked over to the window and opened it and Axel climbed in.

" Did I scare you?" He asked with that smug smile of his.

" No!" I quickly answered while blushing.

" What ever you say." He said walking into the kitchen.

" Why are you here Axel?" I asked.

He took a container out of the back pack he had and put it into the fridge.

" What's that?" I asked pointing.

" Oh, just your birthday gift. That's all." He answered. Then he smiled again. He was thinking of something I could tell.

" That's why you came here?"

He just nodded and put his hands in his pocket and started to walk back to my room. I followed him.

While walking back he stopped quickly and I bumped into him and fell.

" Oh I'm sorry!" He said as he turned around to help me up, " Are you okay?"

I hit my head hard and started to rub it. I bit my lip and tried has hard as I could not to cry.

I nodded my head to answer him which just ended up making my head hurt worse.

Axel:

I could tell that Roxas was about to cry so I quickly picked him up in my arms and brought him into the kitchen.

I could see him blush and look at me surprised.

As I walked into the kitchen I put him in a chair and went over to the fridge. I took out the container that I had just put in there and walked back over to Roxas.

I put the container on his head.

" Feel better?" I asked worried.

I saw him smile when the cold container touched his head.

" Yep!"

I smiled back.

" What's in here anyway?" He asked looking up at it.

" I told you. Your Birthday gift."

" What's really in it Axel?"

I took the container off of his head an put it on his lap.

" See for yourself." I answered.

He opened the container and his glowed.

" Sea Salt ice cream!" He yelled getting excited, " We haven't had that in a long time!"

I took two spoons out of my back pack and handed one to him and we started eating the ice cream. In a matter of minutes, all of the it was gone.

I could tell that Roxas was getting tired because he started to yawn.

I put the container and spoons back in my back pack and picked Roxas up again.

" Bed time." I said.

He seemed to be okay with the idea as he started to fall asleep in my arms.

I carried him off to his bedroom.

Roxas:

I was so happy I got to see Axel and eat sea salt ice cream and now Axel is even carring me off to bed.

I felt Axel gently place me down on my bed and pulled the blanket up.

" Good night Roxas." I heard him say.

I opened my eyes and pulled on his sleeve just as he was turning around.

" Don't go." I begged.

" Alright. I guess I'm that popular, huh?" I heard him chuckle.

He sat down on my bed next to me.

" Thank you for the gift." I said looking up at him.

I heard him sigh and then he looked at me.

" You know, that was only part of your gift."

" What's the other part?" I asked.

Then it happened. What I never expected Axel to do. What I wanted and never thought that I would get.

Axel slowly leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

It took me by surprise for a moment but then after that I got the butterflies in my stomach.

He sat back up and looked at me and smiled.

I closed my eyes for a second.

" Thank you Axel, that was," I paused trying to find the right word, " Perfect."

" I thought it would be." He whispered as he got that smug smile again.

I started to drift off and fall asleep. As much as I didn't want to, I just couldn't help it. I was way too tired.

Axel:

I watched Roxas slowly close his eyes. The poor kid, he was so tired he couldn't stay awake anymore.

After a few minutes he finally fell back to sleep.

Well, my work here is done.

I quickly kissed him on the forehead and got up and walked over to the window.

As I started to climb out I looked over at his clock.

It was midnight.

I looked back over to my sleepy Roxas.

" Happy Birthday Roxas." I whispered as I slipped out of his window and walked back over to my house.


End file.
